


Danbeau Drabble

by Siancore



Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom, Danbeau - Fandom, Ramvers - Fandom
Genre: Carol x Maria, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Somewhere to post my Danbeau One-Shots





	Danbeau Drabble

Sometimes, the nights are long and Carol wakes with a start: Her heart racing and sweat covering her body. Sometimes, she sees flashes of memories that corrode her serene slumber; that chip away at her peace until the onslaught of a full nightmare engulfs her. Sometimes, Carol’s throat is so dry that the scream that threatens to roar from inside of her comes out as a strangled rasp. Sometimes, the dread that envelopes Carol feels so real that it steals her breath from her lungs and all but suffocates her.

Sometimes, Maria lies awake in bed next to Carol and waits. She waits for the tossing and turning to begin. She waits for the incoherent words to slip from Carol’s lips. Sometimes, the night is not eventful. Sometimes there is peace. Sometimes she is able to watch the love of her life truly rest upon returning from a mission. Sometimes, the fear doesn’t tug at her chest leaving her panicked and breathless. Sometimes, in the soft glow of their bedroom, she almost believes that the worry will go away and Carol will get to stay. That they will be able to raise their daughter together like they always planned to, and the universe will not ask so much of them. That it will not ask so much of Carol. Sometimes, Maria remembers what it felt like not to worry all the time; not to be fearful, and not to miss her beloved.

Sometimes, Monica crawls in bed with her mothers. Sometimes, they wake up to find the scrawny child nestled in between them. Sometimes, when Monica yawns and says something about not being able to sleep, before drifting off to sleep immediately, Carol and Maria share a roll of their eyes, and a small chuckle. Sometimes, when the three of them are lying there together enjoying the serenity and relishing in their love, everything in their universe is good and everything is right. Sometimes, remembering that is what gets them through the long nights.


End file.
